The Prevention and Education in Coronary Heart Disease (CHD) Reduction study investigates issues related to the future design and testing of behavioral and educational strategies to help children and adolescents reduce risk behaviors and acquire and practice positive health behaviors. Funding for this project was provided by the DHVD, NHLBI to Dr. Maiman at the time she was Associate Professor, Department of Pediatrics, University of Rochester and Co-Principal Investigator on the project. The PRB, DESPR is responsible for analysis and dissemination of study findings from the screening program related to functional, behavioral, and psychological outcomes. Data have been analyzed and manuscripts are in preparation for submission for publication.